


Connections

by radicalhighgay



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Comfort, Other, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 04:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16779709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radicalhighgay/pseuds/radicalhighgay
Summary: Requested by a friend of mine who wanted some interaction between Shadow and Elise! I had this idea for awhile and thought I might as well drabble something for it!





	Connections

“Shadow, are you alright?” 

Shadow was brought back from his tumultuous thoughts as Rouge gently took his shoulder. He’d spaced out in the middle of their mission report again, though how could he not? After everything that’d just happened? They were all really supposed to act like it was nothing? Of course, he’d comply, but Sonic...Sonic had died. For a brief moment, he’d felt that emptiness again when he’d lost Maria, and for some reason it still lingered. It was deep down, but it lingered. Sonic was able to die.

“I’m alright, thanks. Just..thinking.”

Yeah, she knew what that meant. When Shadow was thinking like this, it never meant about anything good. Usually he was locked up in his brain throwing scenarios back and forth about something he could’ve done better, and how he’d messed up so bad. It’s not like any of them could help it though. They didn’t have a choice on whether or not the last couple days would be erased completely for everyone else except for those in the rift. They had to respect the Princess’s choice.

And that was just another thing that bothered Shadow.  
“Before we go, I need to make one last stop..alone.”

Rouge knew better than to butt in, so she simply shrugged, leaning back against Omega as the looked out to the sea expanding beyond Soleanna. “We’ll be around. Don’t lose your communicator again, you hear?”

Shadow quickly waved her off, a small smile on his face to assure her things were casual.  
“I’ll be back by sunset.”  
—  
To think, the entire time him and Silver were in the castle, he never got a good look at things. It was so beautiful and tranquil in here. The marble matching the rest of the kingdom’s main town made it seem like they weren’t trying to stand out from the rest either, he could respect that. But he wasn’t here to admire the scenery, he still had questions needing to be answered.

It wasn’t too hard to find the princess, in fact, she’d just returned from the Festival for the day, and since he had government clearance, they allowed him to see her. She looked rather exhausted, despite being the only one who couldn’t recall the events from days past. He rather respected her for making such sacrifices. Calmly, he approached her, giving the proper bow in respect before, addressing her.  
“Your Majesty, I’ve come on a personal matter regarding some..questions that have arisen in my unit. I’m sorry to have taken time out of your day, but there is some urgence, as my squad and I are departing back to Empire City soon.”

Despite her fatigue from the day’s events, Elise met the Mobian with a smile. She’d recognized the military group he came from and didn’t see him as a threat, she knew they were only there to protect them. Though he seemed rather dark and brooding, she could tell there was something about him that seemed more curious than threatening.  
“Of course. I think I could use a break anyways. Care to join me for a walk to the garden?”

Good, so it wasn’t that much of a problem. Shadow was hoping this could be done and over with rather quickly. He didn’t like to linger on these thoughts and would rather get them out of the way. He simply followed her along, watching the guard’s part ways as she allowed them secrecy. He thought it rather odd that she trusted him rather easily, despite not remembering anything, but maybe it was just because of his profession. Honestly he theorized too much.  
“I hope the festivities went alright. I was busy most of the time, and I’m not a big socializer.” 

“I can understand. For a long time growing up, I wasn’t much of a talker either! I guess because I spend most of my time learning and being inside the castle walls. I was so used to being around adults, you know?” So that’s why she hadn’t seen him with the other guards during the festival, that made sense. Who knew what the United Federation was really doing here, but if it saved her people, she was more than happy to have them around. Besides, she’d had a bit of conversation with the bat. She was quite delighted with her charm, even if she was a bit flirty. Still, it made for a fun time. Getting to meet Mobians and humans alike from all over the world was what she loved most about festival days. Now with her crowning, she would certainly be hosting more. Maybe they could be a more open kingdoms again.

But she was getting ahead of herself, he still had questions.  
“But I’m sure you didn’t come here about that. What may I help you with?”

He never really thought about how he’d approach her about this. Bringing up the past was a heavy topic, but ever since him and Silver had gone back to see the accident..he had to ask her.  
“The accident ten years ago..I..I’m all too familiar with unstable experiments. I’m sorry about your father.” 

It came as no surprise that someone would bring it up, though her posture did become rather stiff at the mention. She was only 8 at the time, but from what she could remember, she was the one that caused the accident. She wasn’t even awake for it, never saw her father’s passing. Someone had saved her, but she never knew who. Though..thinking about that now, and hearing his voice..  
“That’s alright, it’s..been awhile since anyone’s brought it up, is all. Most people think I’m too affected to talk about it..but it’s better than keeping it in. All that ever does is fill me with grief. Grief causes tears..and I don’t exactly enjoy crying.” A half hearted laugh escaped her, almost sounding like a sigh as they made their way outside.   
“I miss him every day..but I know he wouldn’t want me to think back on it much. Besides, I’m not a very good queen if all I do is grieve all day. It’s much better to lend a smile to everyone. At least..I’ve heard that from somewhere..”

Saving Elise brought a new perspective into Shadow’s life. He wondered..what would it be like had he saved Maria? Is this how she would see things? Even if she lost Gerald..? Of course, the two were very different, but Shadow felt..at ease around the newly appointed Queen. Maybe it was because they’d shared that trauma of losing someone..and they knew it was their fault.   
“..How did you move on, knowing it might be your fault?”

At this point, Elise knew this was beyond whatever his unit wanted to know. He’d come here for a personal reason, but why her? What made her past different from others she knew? Maybe it was because neither of them knew each other, maybe it was because, somehow..it was just fate. She turned to him now, before going to sit herself on one of the marble benches underneath one of the Rose archways. Gently, she pat the space next to her, watching him apprehensively sit next to her. She turned to the bluebells blooming beside her, carefully picking a stem of one and holding it between her fingers.  
“It wasn’t easy. In fact, it still isn’t. Can you imagine being a little girl at your father’s funeral..and for some reason, you can’t cry for him? You miss him so much, and you wish he could come back..but you can’t even cry for him. Everyone wonders why. Why are you so quiet? Why do you act as if nothing’s happened? I could never really figure that one out. Perhaps the trauma just..silenced me. I didn’t know how to feel. All I could hear playing through my head, was that if I wanted people to think I was a strong queen, I couldn’t cry. It sounded like my father’s voice, and I couldn’t fail him, you know?”

Shadow found himself watching her twirl the flowers in her fingers, before meeting her gaze, and nodding.  
“I do. When you lose someone, the last thing you’d want to do is fail them. Especially if they gave you everything..and made you feel like you were the world to them.”

The sorrow in his voice hit a cord with her, and she looked into his crimson eyes for the first time genuinely. He was mourning as well. He was looking for support and didn’t know how. She looked to the flowers in her hand, before gently taking his.   
“Whenever I find myself thinking about it again..I take walks out here. I don’t have to be around anyone. And..I feel like the flowers can hear my thoughts..and they can comfort me. It’s silly, I know..but maybe..try it out? You might find that it’s rather relaxing.” 

Shadow looked down to his hand, seeing that she’d placed the flowers in it. Bluebells. They were Maria’s favorite..  
“..I don’t think that’s silly at all. In fact..you might’ve answered my question..and more I didn’t think I had until now.”

Elise smiled to the other, gently letting go of his hand, before standing back up, helping him up and looking around the garden.  
“I hope you found what you were looking for. I’m still new to this, so forgive me if I’m not the best with advice.”

Still looking to the flowers, Shadow nodded, his crimson eyes a bit more confident now as an idea struck him.  
“I have. Thank you, Your Majesty. I should leave you be now.” He bowed again, turning on his heel to leave, before she stopped him for a moment.  
“Oh! And one more thing.”

“Yes..?”

“Whatever happened..I’m glad to see that you’ve grown from it. I hope we both keep improving.”

“..So do I.”  
—  
“So, I’m loving the new phase, but I gotta ask, what’s with the inner florist coming out all of a sudden?” Rouge watched as Shadow set down the last little planted pot, brushing back his quills in a tired manner before sitting back on their couch.  
“You told me to pick up a hobby, so I did. Were you expecting something like weight lifting?”

Rouge scoffed, gently nudging the other playfully, before getting up to go to the little kitchen in their loft.  
“Y’know, I was thinking more along the lines of like..puzzles or some old vintage thing, but yeah, being a dudebro works too. Love the variety, by the way. Any symbolism? You usually don’t do things without it meaning something.”

She knew him too well, it annoyed him at times, but honestly? After everything that happened, he enjoyed having a friend that he could trust again, despite their..rocky beginning.  
“The Chrysanthemum symbolizes someone who gave me life, the bluebells are someone who gave me hope, and the sunflower is someone who gave me purpose. You get to decide what that means.”

“Ooh~ mysterious~ I love it. And I love your cute little hobbies. Never stop being interesting, okay?” Rouge smiled, ruffling his quills before taking a sip of her newly heated tea, trying not to burn herself.  
“Yikes, I overestimated that~ well! I’ll leave you to your thinking hours. Don’t stay up too late, alright?”

“Yeah yeah~” Shadow shooed her off, quiet for a moment, before she poked her head out from her room.  
“Real quick, what’d you go off and do earlier? Did you talk to Sonic? Is that why you were all dreamy~”

“Oh hush..it wasn’t anything like that. I just..went looking for answers. As I do.”

“And did you find what you were looking for..?”

“..for once?” Shadow shrugged, looking to the flowers with a gentle gaze.

“Yes, I did.”


End file.
